Perle
Perle is a fairy who appears only in the Sailor Moon SuperS movie who protects the Sugar Energy of children. His older brother, Poupelin, as well as two other fairies, Banane and Orange at, work for Queen Badiane. She orders the three to bring the children of Earth to her, telling them that if the children are with her, they will never grow old and never be harmed. In reality, her plan is to gather the children of the world, place them in Dream Coffins to make them sleep, and then steal the Sugar Energy from their sweet dreams to nurture her Black Dream Hole, a giant black hole of energy. Once it is large enough, she plans to use it to swallow the Earth, causing everyone to enter Dream Coffins, confined to eternal sleep, and thus taking over the world. However the true nature of Badiane's plans, exposes her to Perle who sees what she's doing is wrong. Perle meets ChibiUsa in the beginning of the SuperS movie in front of a sweets shop. He impresses her with his ability to play his flute to make cookies in the store appear to dance, and she gives him a bag of her homemade cookies as a gift. When Poupelin uses his flute later to place children in a trance-like state and cause them to follow him (to later be put into Dream Coffins), ChibiUsa is almost captured. Perle joins the senshi in their fight against Badiane. They board a flying ship (the way in which the fairies take children to Marzipan Castle to be placed in Dream Coffins) to go to Marzipan Castle to attempt to save the children and destroy Badiane. Queen Badiane is eventually defeated, stopping her evil plan. Perle cannot stay with Chibiusa and the Senshi, because he must protect the Sugar Energy of children. She asks if he is leaving, but he tells her that he will always be with her. He gives her his glass flute in order to remember him. Voice Actors: # Julie Lemieux - English # Chika Sakamoto - Japanese # Davide Garbolino - Italian Portrayals: * In Sailor Gadget Super S: Black Dream Hole (TheBluesRockz Style) he is played by Spongebob. * In Sailor Zoe Super S: Black Dream Hole he is played by ???. * In Sailor Serena Super S: Black Dream Hole (1701Movies Style) he is played by Himself. * In Sailor Becky Super S: Black Dream Hole he is played by Alvin Seville. * In Sailor Amber Super S: Black Dream Hole he is played by Chip. * In Sailor Rebecca Super S: Black Dream Hole he is played by Grayson. * In Sailor Kim Super S: Black Dream Hole he is played by Jack fros. * In Sailor Brisby Super S: Black Dream Hole he is played by Flik. * In Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole (Chris1702 Style) he is played by ???. Gallery: Peruru.jpg Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Fairies Category:White Haired Characters Category:One-time characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Handsome Boys